island_roleplay_potcofandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate Dominion of Outcast Isle
The Dominion of Outcast Isle is a Pirate Dominion founded by Richard Cannonwalker on March 6th, 1746. It was created after Richard believed the island had the potential to be inhabited if the Stumps and Fly Trap creatures of the island were under control. A group of cannibals also inhabit this island, though they're friendly and helpful in Richard's efforts to make the island inhabitable for pirates. History Pirate Haven In the early years of European exploration of the Caribbean, a group of pirates inhabited the small island. they built small houses and a dock to be used by themselves and fellow pirates. For many years, pirates had control over the island. However, when Jolly Roger rose to power in the Caribbean, the island was one of his targets on his search for Jack Sparrow. Demon-Infested Island After Jolly Roger invaded, the pirate citizens of the town were in shock. Many of them fled, only to be sunk into Davy Jones's Locker and risen back from the grave to serve Jolly Roger. The ones that did not flee were victim to one of Jolly Roger's devastating tricks; turning various pests, like weeds and trees, into Fly Traps, Stumps, and various other demons. These demons quickly devoured any survivors. The Stumps even went as far as to completely demolish any buildings and their remains. For many years, these undead creatures had a tight grip over the island. Many people who came to the island were devoured, with very few exceptions (including the Outcast Isle Cannibals). This was the case for many years. The few that could survive on the island saw it as a good hideaway, however. This was not the case with most, though. Pirate Dominion On March 6th, 1746, The Black Warrior and various ships of The Eco Warriors docked at the island. The deal between Richard Cannonwalker and the Eco Warriors was that they would team together to make the island inhabitable for pirates. The Eco Warriors would then set up base on the island and serve as the military of the island, while Richard would serve as Governor and run the island's affairs. When the group docked, they were greeted by native Cannibals of the island. Though the Cannibals had a reputation for devouring the carcasses of people killed on the island, they were rather nice to the group. After the group informed the Cannibals of their plan, the Cannibals were on board. The Cannibals were armed with swords and guns and helped fight off the demons of the island. To this day, they help in the efforts to exterminate Jolly Roger's demons. Eco Warrior Departure After the island was stabilized and made inhabitable for medium-sized quantities of pirates, the Eco Warriors decided it was time for them to leave. A few of the island's citizens and some visiting pirate decided to make a small military, The Outlanders, to take the place of the Eco Warriors as far as defense goes. The Eco Warriors left to help Cuba gain independence from Spain and become a sovereign port, much like Outcast was becoming. Areas Devil Root Isle A smaller island on Outcast Isle. This island is famous for being the habitat of Devil Root, a legendary stump that leads the other stumps on the island. Central Isle The main and largest island of Outcast Isle. Although it has many enemies, it also has a pond and is decent for growing a few select crops. Rock Isle The island to the far side of Devil Root's Isle. It is mostly inhabited by a giant rock, making most of the island uninhabitable to people. However, the island's native Cannibals have established base here. Guilds *The Outlanders Military Everybody in Outcast Isle's guild(s) serve as military, but anybody can volunteer their services. Foreign Relations Diplomatic *Pirate Dominion of Raven's Cove (Albert Spark) - Allied *EITC Dominion of Kingshead (Sven Daggersteel) - Neutral (pending alliance request) *Confederacy of Cuba (Zeke) - Neutral *Dominion of Padres Del Fuego (Christopher Crane) - Allied *Isla De La Avaricia (Unknown) - Neutral *Ile D'Etable De Porc (Unknown) - Neutral *Port Royal (Unknown) - Neutral *Tortuga (Unknown) - Neutral *Isla Cangrejos (Unknown) - Neutral *Devil's Anvil (Unknown) - Neutral *Isla Tormenta (Unknown) - Neutral *Cutthroat Isle (Unknown) - Neutral *Pirate Dominion of Driftwood Isle (Hannah Bluefeather) - Neutral *Rumrunner's Island (Unknown) - Neutral Trade *Pirate Dominion of Raven's Cove (Albert Spark) - Unknown *Dominion of Padres Del Fuego (Christopher Crane) - Scorpion & Fly Trap Poisons and Scorpion Meat for Wood *EITC Dominion of Kingshead (Sven Daggersteel) - Unknown *Confederacy of Cuba (Zeke) - None *Isla De La Avaricia (Unknown) - None *Ile D'Etable De Porc (Unknown) - None *Port Royal (Unknown) - None *Tortuga (Unknown) - None *Isla Cangrejos (Unknown) - None *Devil's Anvil (Unknown) - None *Isla Tormenta (Unknown) - None *Cutthroat Isle (Unknown) - None *Pirate Dominion of Driftwood Isle (Hannah Bluefeather) - None *Rumrunner's Island (Unknown) - None Gallery Category:Island